


United

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [25]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the battle to take the Mountain, an injured Commander presents the Leader of the Sky People with her knife, and initiates the unity ceremony of her people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 - Accidental or Arranged Marriage.

Lexa awoke to a throbbing pain lancing through her side, a numbness caught around her left hand, and an awkward ache that pulsed in her forehead. The dark haired woman blinked in an effort to adjust her vision to the dim light of the room. Her eyes shifted across the metal panels of the ceiling, picking out the fine details of the Ark’s broken shell, before glancing sideways to fix her eyes on the constriction around her left hand. The woman breath stilled in her chest at the sight of blonde hair spread across the dark brown leather that covered her thigh and pale fingers curled tightly around the palm of her hand.

“I’m glad you’ve awoken Heda.” A voice to the Commander’s right prompted the woman to lift her eyes away from Clarke’s sleeping visage. Lexa’s eyes met Indra’s powerful gaze, trapping the older woman in the depth of her eyes, before breaking away to run her gaze across Indra’s body searching for battle wounds. “You slept too long.”

“How long Indra?” Lexa questioned with a tilt of her head.

“It’s been three nights and two days since the Mountain fell.” Indra answered. “Areas of the rubble burn now still.”

“Good.” Lexa grunted shifting her body in an attempt to sit upright without disturbing Clarke’s sleeping. “How long as Clarke been with me?”

“Since the end of the battle Heda,” Indra answered, her words pausing as she focused her eyes on her Commander’s face before continuing. “You presented her with your knife Heda.”

“Oh.” Lexa swallowed as she reached out with a tentative hand to brush her fingers across Clarke’s forehead. The woman curled a few strands of hair away from Clarke’s cheeks to tuck them behind her ear. “Did she accept it?”

“Yes.” Indra answered with a dip of her head. “She brought you back to the camp on horseback, tended your immediate wounds, and organised carts to transport you and the other wounded back to the Ark. She is capable Heda, or a Sky Person.”

“Did you explain what I’d done Indra?” Lexa closed her eyes as she breathed out the words.

“No Heda.” Indra said. “I believed you would wish to explain it yourself.”

Lexa noticed the furrow forming between Clarke’s eyebrows and smoothed her thumb across the soft skin. “Leave us Indra.” Lexa ordered without looking up at her General. “Clarke will not harm me.”

“It is as you say Heda.” Indra replied as she backed out of the room moving to stand guard outside of the medical room, her hand falling to the hilt of her sword, nodding to Octavia.

Clarke blinked slowly, her tongue poking out of her mouth to wet her lips, before her brain recognised the change in Lexa’s position and the hand buried in her hair. “Lexa,” Clarke sighed in relief. “You’re awake.”

“I am.” Lexa murmured as she scraped her fingers across Clarke’s scalp. “Indra told me you cared for me personally Clarke, thank you.”

“I won’t say it was my pleasure, because I’d prefer not to have to stitch you up, but it wasn’t a problem.” Clarke said in response, shifting to sit up once Lexa’s fingers slid out of her hair. “Have you been awake long?”

“No.” Lexa reassured with a quick shake of her head. “However, there is something you need to be told.”

“Did someone come in?” Clarke asked with a curious tilt of her head, her eyes flickering away from Lexa’s face to peer out at the doorway of the room. 

“No.” Lexa answered suppressing the urge to smile at the frown that marred Clarke’s lips. “I gave you my knife Clarke.”

“Oh, I have it if you want it back.” Clarke murmured lifting the hand not clamped around Lexa’s fingers to reveal the knife. “I kept it with me.”

“I cannot ask for it back Clarke.” Lexa murmured closing Clarke’s fingers around the hilt of the blade. “It is what I want to discuss with you. It was not my intention but I made a declaration by giving you this knife, my knife, especially on the battlefield.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke murmured, pursing her lips as she watched the subtle shift of Lexa’s features. “I don’t understand.”

“In my culture the two most important aspects of life are the protection of your people and the ability to provide for them.” Lexa said with a sigh as she smoothed the pad of her thumb across Clarke’s fingers. “By giving you the knife I gave you the ability to provide for me while trusting you to protect me. To my people, to me, that is a proposal of union.”

“A proposal of union?” Clarke swallowed the words hard her eyes wide in surprise. “Do you mean…?”

“I asked you to be my partner in life Clarke.” Lexa mumbled, a blush spreading across her cheeks, her eyes flickering between Clarke’s eyes and a spot over the younger woman’s shoulder. “By accepting the knife you said yes. I am sorry, if I’d given it to you in private I could have ignored it, but I did not. Members of my clan saw the presentation, and the acceptance, I did not mean for this Clarke. I could try…”

“No.” Clarke shook her head and smiled ruefully. “I accepted, didn’t I? If you try to change it now what would happen to your position?”

“Ignoring tradition is not something the Commander can do Clarke.” Lexa murmured. “It would be a slight against my people, and besides that, to ignore this would mean that I could never propose or accept a union.”

“I didn’t think I’d get engaged this way.” Clarke murmured licking her lips in thought as she stared at the light green of Lexa’s eyes. “But I can’t think of a better person to be united with than you Lexa.”

Lexa breathed in deeply, holding the breath for a moment, before blowing it out of her nose. “You do not mind what I did?”

“No.” Clarke tilted her head to the side and smiled. “I don’t think I do. I think I might be ready now.”

“Oh.” Lexa felt the tentative beginnings of a smile on her lips as she squeezed Clarke’s fingers. “I think I am weak for you Clarke.”


	2. So-called Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby Griffin isn't the Commander's biggest fan, so, when she hears rumours about an engagement between Clarke and Lexa she has to find out the truth.

“What is your opinion on the progress that’s been made around camp Clarke?” Abby asked quietly, her eyes focused on her daughter’s facial features above the top of her data sheet. “Jackson is impressed with the way that the Grounder Healers have used the local fauna to augment our own medicine.” 

“The Trigedakru would have died years ago if they hadn’t begun to learn from the forest.” Clarke reminded the older woman with a quick glance and a concealed roll of her eyes, her hand lifting to brush the hair way from her cheeks, tucking it behind her ear as she concentrated on the multiple handouts spread across the meeting table. “Camp is looking good, at least on living accommodations and the defensive wall, but there are some concerns. Lexa says that we should start building curing and smoking huts to preserve meat, winters on the Ground can be harsh, but summers aren’t easy either.”

“The Commander seems to be staying a long time.” Abby noted idly as she flicked the data sheet over in her hands. Her eyes focused on the minute changes that occurred on Clarke’s face – pinched eyebrows and flared nostrils – assessing the girl’s emotions. “I would have thought she would return to the Capital now that the threat is over.” 

“She will.” Clarke answered, her voice sharp, but dismissive. “She has to be sure that we’ve established properly and that Tondc is recovered enough to deal without outside aid before she leaves.”

Abby hummed, the sound reverberating through the back of her throat as she tapped her fingers against one of the few working computer terminals left in the Ark, scanning through a series of reports. “Are you sure she’s not staying because you’re staying?” She asked with a raised eyebrow and an inquiring look at her daughter. “Or because of this so-called engagement I’ve heard being discussed around camp?”

“Oh.” Clarke shook her head and swallowed back the rueful smile that threatened to spread across her lips. “Of course, the Trigedakru witnessed it, didn’t they? Yes, she’s staying because of that as well.”

“What!” Abby exclaimed, her voice a mixture of surprise and anger, her hands clenched inside fists at her side. “You’re marrying the Commander?”

“I’m marrying Lexa.” Clarke replied with a sigh. She shifted her body until she could look into her Mother’s eyes directly. “Is that why you called this meeting to discuss matters we’ve already discussed?”

“I wanted to know the rumours were false.” Abby answered biting back her rage. “I wanted to hear from you that you aren’t marrying the Commander… Clarke, she’s not a good woman.”

“No.” Clarke shook her head and pursed her lips. “She’s a brilliant one.” 

“She killed her own people!” Abby growled. “She left two hundred people and more to burn while she escaped with you, and only you.”

“Which protected Bellamy,” Clarke reminded her Mother with a stern gaze. “She united her people Mum; twelve tribes are now under one banner, one people formed out of all the villages. You might not agree with her methods, but they are, and were, right. She’s a good leader.”

“You can’t marry her Clarke.” Abby said with a furious shake of her head. She stepped around the table, moving closer to Clarke, staring into the girl’s bright blue eyes. “You can’t.”

“You lost the right to tell me what to do when you sent me to the Ground Mum.” Clarke murmured with a sigh. “I love Lexa, I’m going to marry Lexa, and I don’t need your permission to do that.”

“How can you lead your people if you’re married to Lexa?” Abby questioned. “How are we meant to work now?”

“The Skaikru integrates with the Trikru.” Clarke said. “We become bonded clans, separated but the same. It’s simple Mum, we don’t have to move the Camp anywhere, but we will be part of the Alliance of Clans. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to go see where my fiancée is, as I don’t need to be here anymore.” 

Abby watched the back of Clarke’s head as she stepped out of the Ark and wondered when her daughter had become a woman instead of a girl.


End file.
